This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources can be hosted on distributed computing environments, including cloud computing environments. Such resources, which can include hardware resources (e.g. server devices) and software resources (e.g. database applications that operate on the server devices), can be used to provide a variety of services to end-users and the computing devices that interact with the distributed computing environment.
For example, a distributed computing environment can host an infrastructure that is used for Information Technology Operations Management (“ITOM”). By using a distributed computing environment such as a computing environment of one or more providers (e.g., cloud providers), the client computing devices, server computing devices, and networking devices included in the infrastructure can be managed in a more scalable fashion. In this way, resources can be provisioned on an as-needed basis that accommodates fluctuations in demand for those resources.